Gothel
Madame Gothel is the main antagonist in Barbie as Rapunzel. She is a witch whose formidable powers and ruthless single-mindedness makes her a most dangerous enemy. However, in the end, her own magical strength turned out to be her downfall: she was condemned to be imprisoned forever in the very tower which she herself had cursed. Gothel is voiced by Anjelica Huston. Story When Rapunzel, a protagonist of the movie, was a little, Gothel kidnaps her and hid in her manor, which is hidden deeply in dark woods, behind the magical wall. Gothel makes Rapunzel her own servant, who must make all work in all the manor. She categorically hates painting, and, when she saw trace of paint on Rapunzel's face, she was furious. Rapunzel accidentaly discovers many things from Gothel's past in the basement; Gothel has a many invitations on different balls. Penelope finds a painting of Gothel and unknown man (later was clear, that it was Rapunzel's father, king Wilhelm), whose face was torn. Also, Rapunzel finds a silver hairbrush with her parents' wishes. In this moment, Gothel calls Rapunzel. When Rapunzel discovers a secret tonnel and went to the village, Otto, Gothel's pet ferret, tells about Rapunzel's travelling. Gothel appears in Rapunzel's room and ask to her, how is the name of guy, which she meets today. Rapunzel doesn't know his name, and answered honestly: I don't know. Gothel destroys Rapunzel's paintings, transforms Rapunzel's room into the tall tower without any enters and says to Rapunzel, that it will be more bad for her, if Rapunzel will not says that boy's name. Rapunzel's hairbrush transforms into the silver paintbrush. Rapunzel creates a magical enter into Stefan's kingdom; he invites her on masquarade ball in honor of his birthday. Rapunzel returns in the tower and starts to paint a dresses. Unfortunately, Otto sees the light of paintbrush and tells about it to Gothel. She appears and discovers a magical enter, painted by Rapunzel. She destroys it, cuts off Rapunzel's hairs, brokes up her paintbrush. She asks last, what is the name of this guy? Rapunzel answered, and Gothel, with Rapunzel's hairs, puts a horrible spell around Rapunzel's tower and flies into Stefan's castle. Stefan saw someone with long hairs on the ball. He thinks, that it's Rapunzel, and runs behind her. In the centre of maze, Stefan finds "Rapunzel" and understand- it's not Rapunzel. Gothel talks with him and, when he says, that he wants to see Rapunzel, starts to attack. Stefan's little sisters and his brother want to help to Stefan, but Gothel attacks them, and they're run away. Gothel comes in the castle, where are already King Frederick and King Wilhelm. In this moment is clear, that Gothel is ex-lover of King WIlhelm. When he marries on another woman, Rapunzel's mother, Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel. In this moment, Rapunzel and Penelope appeared. She stops fight of two kings and finds her father. Gothel begins to attack Rapunzel; she runs away, and, when Gothel runs behind her, Rapunzel traps her into the painting of tower, which was painted by Rapunzel to turn her back into the tower again. Gothel is into the tower, spelled by herself, and all her spells are powerless against her only spell "A Lying Heart". Gothel stays in the tower, and her ferret, Otto, was her servant, on Rapunzel's place. Funny Scenes Gothel appears in the funny scenes: "What Gothel should've done to Hobie for falling down the slide", "The Magic Paintbrush Breaks", "Hugo in the chain", "Tommy throws an arrow at Gothel", "Otto waters out from Lorena, Katrina, and Melody", and "Fighting the Knights". Gothel's Funny Scene is called, "What Gothel should've done to Hobie for falling down the slide". Personality Gothel is first female antagonist in Barbie film series. She hates liars, yet she is one herself. Gothel is shown to be very cruel, bossy, ruthless, and violent in the film. Appearance Gothel's appearance is different from another female characters. She has gray hairs and cold green eyes. She is only one character, who has a long face. Main Dress In most of the movie, Gothel is seen in a dark red and green dress with long wide sleeves and thick dark yellow trim on the ends. Disguise as Rapunzel When Gothel pretends to be Rapunzel so she can destroy Stefan, she wears a black dress similar to her main one. It has white furry trim on the end and is long like a coat. Gallery Barbierapunzel 0540.JPG|Gothel's first appearance. On her neck is Otto, her per ferret. Barbierapunzel 0463.JPG|Gothel's magic. Barbierapunzel 1082.JPG|Gothel's room. Barbierapunzel 1169.JPG|Gothel rests. Truly Otto is near her, as always. Barbierapunzel 0913.JPG|Painting in manor's basement. There is younger Gothel. Man with torn face is King Wilhelm, Rapunzel's father, Gothel's ex-lover. Barbierapunzel 2172.JPG|Gothel's perfume. Barbierapunzel 2261.JPG|Gothel and Otto, her truly spy. Barbierapunzel 2274.JPG|Gothel is dissatisfied; also, full view of her everyday dress. Barbierapunzel 2338.JPG|Gothel asks Rapunzel in first time: What is his name? Barbierapunzel 2474.JPG|Rapunzel's punishment; Gothel transforms her room into a high tower. Barbierapunzel 2883.JPG|Gothel's appearance in Rapunzel's nightdream. Barbierapunzel 3331.JPG|Gothel masqued. Barbierapunzel 3906.JPG|Gothel riding. Barbierapunzel 4261.JPG|Gothel and Hugo. Barbierapunzel 4280.JPG|Gothel asks in last time: What is his name? Barbierapunzel 4535.JPG|Rapunzel's invitation on masquarade in Gothel's hands. Barbierapunzel 4609.JPG|Rapunzel's punishment: her long hairs was cuted... Barbierapunzel 4638.JPG|...her teleportation painting was destroyed... Barbierapunzel 4664.JPG|...and her magical paintbrush was broken. Barbierapunzel 4722.JPG|Gothel is displeased by Hugo. Barbierapunzel 4746.JPG|Rapunzel closed in tower under horrible spell; Hugo mounted on a circuit. Gothel feels herself a winner. Barbierapunzel 5016.JPG|Gothel's appearance on masquerade ball. Barbierapunzel 5040.JPG|Rapunzel against Gothel. Barbierapunzel 5058.JPG|Gothel appears in tower; she tries to create a spell to leave it. Barbierapunzel 5067.JPG|Trapped in her own trap. Quotes *"Never release a prisoner with a lying heart" See also Rapunzel- Gothel's prisoner. Otto- Gothel's truly ferret. Hugo- Gothel's dragon. King Wilhelm- Gothel's ex-lover. Category:Barbie as Rapunzel characters Category:Villains